The overall purpose of this proposal is to meet the challenge of creating a more health information literate healthcare workforce and consumer group through the development of an active learning environment at Butler County Community College (BC3). This project will address the National Library of Medicine's (NLM) goal to "Promote Use of Health Information by Health Professionals and the Public" (National, 2001). We propose to install a computer classroom in the college's John A Beck, Jr. Library where active learning methods will be used to teach health information literacy skills to nursing faculty and students, local healthcare professionals, and local community members. Special focus will be placed on using NLM databases and services. For the purposes of this proposal, health information literacy will be limited to the ability to locate, evaluate, and effectively use online health resources and services. Project Goals: Goal #1: Install an electronic teaching classroom in the library, where hands-on active learning methods can be used to teach health information literacy skills. Goal #2: Update the Project and Assistant Project Director's knowledge of healthcare resources on the Intemet and methods for including health information literacy into course curriculum. Goal #3. Survey nursing faculty in order to assess their information literacy skills, interest areas, needs. Goal #4. Develop and implement a "health information on the Internet" workshop for nursing faculty. Goal #5. Integrate nursing information literacy curriculum modules into BCCC nursing courses. Goal #6. Develop curriculum-supporting materials. Goal #7. Provide community outreach. Goal #8. Evaluate the project and revise according to the results. Butler County Community College, located in rural western Pennsylvania and founded in 1966, is fully accredited by the Middle States Association of Colleges and Schools. Butler County Community College's Nursing Program is fully approved by the State Board of Nursing and accredited by the National League for Nursing Accrediting Commission. The project will directly impact the College's ability to provide a competent, information literate, healthcare faculty and workforce.